Protein kinases constitute a large family of structurally related enzymes that are responsible for the control of a wide variety of signal transduction processes within the cell (Hardie, G. and Hanks, S. (1995) The Protein Kinase Facts Book. I and II, Academic Press, San Diego, Calif.). The kinases may be categorized into families by the substrates they phosphorylate (e.g., protein-tyrosine, protein-serine/threonine, lipids, etc.). Sequence motifs have been identified that generally correspond to each of these kinase families (e.g., Hanks, S. K., Hunter, T., FASEB J., 9:576-596 (1995); Knighton, et al., Science, 253:407-414 (1991); Hiles, et al., Cell, 70:419-429 (1992); Kunz, et al., Cell, 73:585-596 (1993); Garcia-Bustos, et al., EMBO J., 13:2352-2361 (1994)).
Protein kinases may be characterized by their regulation mechanisms. These mechanisms include, for example, autophosphorylation, transphosphorylation by other kinases, protein-protein interactions, protein-lipid interactions, and protein-polynucleotide interactions. An individual protein kinase may be regulated by more than one mechanism.
Kinases regulate many different cell processes including, but not limited to, proliferation, differentiation, apoptosis, motility, transcription, translation and other signalling processes, by adding phosphate groups to target proteins. These phosphorylation events act as molecular on/off switches that can modulate or regulate the target protein biological function. Phosphorylation of target proteins occurs in response to a variety of extracellular signals (hormones, neurotransmitters, growth and differentiation factors, etc.), cell cycle events, environmental or nutritional stresses, etc. The appropriate protein kinase functions in signalling pathways to activate or inactivate (either directly or indirectly), for example, a metabolic enzyme, regulatory protein, receptor, cytoskeletal protein, ion channel or pump, or transcription factor. Uncontrolled signalling due to defective control of protein phosphorylation has been implicated in a number of diseases, including, for example, inflammation, cancer, allergy/asthma, diseases and conditions of the immune system, diseases and conditions of the central nervous system, and angiogenesis.
Protein kinase 70S6K, the 70 kDa ribosomal protein kinase p70S6K (also known as SK6, p70/p85 S6 kinase, p70/p85 ribosomal S6 kinase and pp70S6K), is a member of the AGC subfamily of protein kinases. p70S6K is a serine-threonine kinase that is a component of the phosphatidylinositol 3 kinase (PI3K)/AKT pathway. p70S6K is downstream of PI3K, and activation occurs through phosphorylation at a number of sites in response to numerous mitogens, hormones and growth factors. p70S6K activity is also under the control of a mTOR-containing complex (TORC1) since rapamycin acts to inhibit p70S6K activity. p70S6K is regulated by PI3K downstream targets AKT and PKCζ. Akt directly phosphorylates and inactivates TSC2, thereby activating mTOR. In addition, studies with mutant alleles of p70S6K that inhibited by Wortmannin but not by rapamycin suggest that the PI3K pathway can exhibit effects on p70S6K independent of the regulation of mTOR activity.
The enzyme p70S6K modulates protein synthesis by phosphorylation of the S6 ribosomal protein. S6 phosphorylation correlates with increased translation of mRNAs encoding components of the translational apparatus, including ribosomal proteins and translational elongation factors whose increased expression is essential for cell growth and proliferation. These mRNAs contain an oligopyrimidime tract at their 5′ transcriptional start (termed 5′TOP), which has been shown to be essential for their regulation at the translational level.
In addition to its involvement in translation, p70S6K activation has also been implicated in cell cycle control, neuronal cell differentiation, regulation of cell motility and a cellular response that is important in tumor metastases, the immune response and tissue repair. Antibodies to p70S6K abolish the mitogenic response driven entry of rat fibroblasts into S phase, indication that p70S6K function is essential for the progression from G1 to S phase in the cell cycle. Furthermore, inhibition of cell cycle proliferation at the G1 to S phase of the cell cycle by rapamycin has been identified as a consequence of inhibition of the production of the hyperphosphorylated, activated form of p70S6K.
A role for p70S6K in tumor cell proliferation and protection of cells from apoptosis is supported based on its participation in growth factor receptor signal transduction, overexpression and activation in tumor tissues. For example, Northern and Western analyses revealed that amplification of the PS6K gene was accompanied by corresponding increases in mRNA and protein expression, respectively (Cancer Res. (1999) 59: 1408-11-Localization of PS6K to Chromosomal Region 17q23 and Determination of Its Amplification in Breast Cancer).
Chromosome 17q23 is amplified in up to 20% of primary breast tumors, in 87% of breast tumors containing BRCA2 mutations and in 50% of tumors containing BRCA1 mutations, as well as other cancer types such as pancreatic, bladder and neuroblastoma (see M. Barlund, O. Monni, J. Kononen, R. Cornelison, J. Torhorst, G. Sauter, O.-P. Kallioniemi and Kallioniemi A., Cancer Res., 2000, 60:5340-5346). It has been shown that 17q23 amplifications in breast cancer involve the PAT1, RAD51C, PS6K, and SIGMA1B genes (Cancer Res. (2000): 60, pp. 5371-5375). The p70S6K gene has been identified as a target of amplification and overexpression in this region, and statistically significant association between amplification and poor prognosis has been observed. Clinical inhibition of p70S6K activation was observed in renal carcinoma patients treated with CCI-779 (rapamycin ester), an inhibitor of the upstream kinase mTOR. A significant linear association between disease progression and inhibition of p70S6K activity was reported. In response to energy stress, the tumor suppressor LKB1 activates AMPK which phosphorylates the TSC1/2 complex and enables it to inactivate the mTOR/p70S6K pathway. Mutations in LKB1 cause Peutz-Jeghers syndrome (PJS), where patients with PJS are 15 times more likely to develop cancer than the general population. In addition, ⅓ of lung adenocarcinomas harbor inactivating LKB1 mutations. P70S6K has been implicated in metabolic diseases and disorders. It was reported that the absence of p70S6K protects against age- and diet-induced obesity while enhancing insulin sensitivity. A role for p70S6K in metabolic diseases and disorders such as obesity, diabetes, metabolic syndrome, insulin resistance, hyperglycemia, hyperaminoacidemia, and hyperlipidmia is supported based upon the findings.
Compounds described as suitable for p70S6K inhibition are disclosed in WO 03/064397, WO 04/092154, WO 05/054237, WO 05/056014, WO 05/033086, WO 05/117909, WO 05/039506, WO 06/120573, WO 06/136821, WO 06/071819, WO 06/131835, WO 08/140947, WO 10/056563, WO 10/093419, WO 12/013282, WO 12/016001 and WO 12/069146.